Close
by HappyHapi13
Summary: Rima Mashiro finds out that she was adopted, her real family comes back and takes her back, it turns out she has an older brother, and now, she leaves next door to Nagihiko, will the two end up being good friends, or more?


**Lyka: hello everyone! My name is Lyka :D and this is my very first fan fiction! Inspired by so many fanfics I read for the past few months! I was so inspired with so many Rimahiko stories! Like "Meet Nadeshiko" "Meet Rima" "Boarding School" "Love Games" "The Summer Trip" "Secret & Scandals" and so many others!**

**Nagihiko: So your name is Lyka? It sounds familiar  
**

**Rima: OMG! YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME AS THE FIRST DOG IN THE MOON!  
**

**Lyka: WTH?! Of course not! My real name is Happy Annegelica! Lyka came from "lica" and the first dog in the moon's name was spelled LAIKA  
**

**Nagihiko: that's a nice name**

**Rima: Whatever, so whats the story all about?**

**Lyka: oh, right, the summary ^_^; I forgot about that!**

**SUMMARY:**

** Rima finds out that she was adopted! Her real parents come to take her back, and Rima finds out she has an older brother name Ryo! Who looks like Rima, except his a boy, he has the same curly hair but really short (DUH) and honey colored eyes ^_^ when Rima moved in with her real family, she finds herself living next door to no other then Nagihiko Fujisaki! Rima at first, feels uncomfortable with her real family, but later on adjust & feels really happy unlike before. Now with the Fujisaki Household, Nagihiko's Aunt moves in to the Fujisaki Mansion to help his mother with teaching traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony & Dancing, she brings her two kids, the twins, Haruka & Hikaru, who are the same age as Nagihiko. Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko & Rima are now in high school with Kukai, and are chosen to be guardians again! What will happen when Rima & Nagihiko begins to get closer then usual? And the two realizing they are falling for each other?**

**Lyka: LETS START THE STORY!!**

**.+.Chapter 1.+. **

Rima's POV

I woke up one night, only to hear my parents arguing again, great, of all times to argue, it had to be the week before my first day at high school. I got a bit thirsty so I decided to get out of bed and get a glass of water.

I quietly tip toed, making sure not to make a sound, but as I passed the hallway, I couldn't help but hear their argument this time.

"It's not my fault you wanted to adopt her!" My father screamed at my mother, my eyes widened, I was adopted?!

"Quiet down you bastard!" Mom said in a lower voice, "You might wake Rima up! She can't find out yet!"

My father, or so I believe was my father till now, looked at my mom "How long do you think we can hide this from her? She's already going to high school! And if you didn't think about it, Rima is a smart girl! She'll notice sooner or later that she doesn't have any resemblance from us what so ever" he argued back

"We will tell her soon" My mom said quietly, "Your brother is coming back soon anyways, and I'm sure he and Miyu-san would want to take back there daughter"

I couldn't believe everything I heard, tears were running down from my eyes already, I felt like I couldn't move at all, it took a lot of strength for me to move and run back to my room. I finally made it to my room, and laid in my bed, I couldn't wake up Kusu-Kusu, she was sleeping peacefully already, I ended up crying myself to sleep.

* * *

Nagihiko's POV

I was spending the night at the back porch of the Fujisaki mansion with my two cousins, Hikaru & Haruka, the two just moved in today with there mom, apparently Okaa-san needs extra help with the Japanese Dancing & Tea classes we have here.

Hikaru was playing with the soccer ball, he loves playing sports & his a really out going guy, kind of reminds me of Kukai. He had the same purple hair as me, but his was short, and messy, he had dark purple colored eyes and was about the same height as me.

"Nee, Nagi-kun, are the people in Seiyo nice?" A girl with long wavy purple hair asked me, her amethyst colored eyes, showing shyness. This was Haruka Fujisaki, the younger twin, some things you should know about her, she is a Lolita, she is quiet good at almost every domestic work, she makes her own dress, like most Lolita does, I presume. Haruka is actually a really shy girl, who loves all form of art, but she secretly wants to be a singer & shine like a star, at less that's what her guardian character, Yui, told me.

I smiled at her, "Of course they are, especially my friends" Except for Rima, I sighed, Rima Mashiro, the only person who hates me for no good reason at all, but then I felt a sharp pain in my heart, like something bad happened to her.

Temari came out of her egg and floated infront of me, "Neh, Nagi, your worried about Rima-chan, aren't you?"

"Why would I be worried about that chibi devil?" I asked her, looking at the dark sky.

Honestly, there was a reason to worry about her.

_Flashback_

_I was walking by her neighborhood, after a nice game of basketball, when I heard screaming from a certain house, I looked at the house, only to find out it was the Mashiro Residence, no wonder the house looked so familiar._

"_It was your fault Rima got kidnapped! You were the one who was suppose to pick her up!" A woman's voice shouted/said_

"_I told you that I had to work that day! You could've initiated to do something!" A male voice replied/screamed_

_I felt a bit sad, does Rima go through this every day?_

_I was about to leave until I heard crying from the bushes, I followed the sound and found Rima sitting there in her ball position. _

"_Rima-chan?" I called out in a small whisper_

_She looked up at me with tears in her eyes "What do you want cross-dresser?!" She asked harshly_

_I flinched but tried to stay calm, "Are you okay?" I asked her as I knelt down_

"_What do you think?! Can't you hear them screaming?! I wish I could stop it all" She said in a small whisper and continued to hug her knees._

"_Rima-chan" I whispered, "Everything will be…."_

"_RIMA! Where are you?!" Her father started shouting from outside._

_Rima stood up and signaled me to stay here for a while, "I'm here" She said, _

_Her father sighed, "You better get in, we can't take the risk of getting you kidnapped again" he said_

_She nodded, "Yes father" _

_She then look at me, "You better not tell anyone about this" She said and left _

_As she and her father went back to there house, I was still surprise. Rima was going through all this? And pretend it was nothing? _

_End of Flashback_

"Maybe I am a bit worried" I whispered, but I couldn't help something was really wrong right now, all I know is, I hope Rima is fine.

* * *

**...the next day…**

Rima's POV

I woke up the next morning, quiet late if you ask me.

"Good morning Rima-chan!" Kusu-Kusu said in her silly voice

I smiled at her, "Good morning too" I said, trying to sound happy.

I finally got out of my bed and went down stair for breakfast, only to find a note.

_Rima, me and your father went to work, your breakfast should be in the microwave. Have a nice day._

_-Your mom_

I sighed and crumpled the small note and threw it nowhere. I decided to take a walk or go shopping, or do anything just to distract myself.

I finally settled in wearing a light orange dress and the usual black hair band. "Where are we going Rima-chan?" Kusu-Kusu asked me

"Anywhere but home" I answered back

In the corner of my eye, I could tell my small guardian character was getting worried, but she didn't know what to do, I understand her.

As I walked through the streets, I didn't notice a motorcycle almost hitting me, lucky the driver averted his direction, but I couldn't help but yelp and trip. As I stood up carefully, I glared at the rider.

"What kind of driver are you?! Can't you watch the road properly?!" I screamed to the stranger

The guy in the motorcycle got off his ride and took of his helmet, "I'm sorry little girl, I didn't notice you standing there at all" underneath that helmet, was a boy with curly dirty blonde hair and honey colored eyes.

My eye brow twitched, I just realized he called me a little girl, "Excuse me?! I am not a little girl! I'm a high school student already!" I shouted at the older looking guy

The boy seemed to be surprise, "You're a high school student?" he asked, really shocked.

"I just said that" I argued back

He sighed, "Well, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything" As I looked at his eyes, I can't help but think I know this guy from some where. He seemed so familiar.

"It's fine, its not like anyone got hurt or anything" I said

Kusu-Kusu looked at the boy quiet surprise, "Neh, Rima-chan, that boy looks like you!" She said, I looked at the boy, he didn't seem to notice Kusu-Kusu, which means his not a bearer, which also means I can't answer back to Kusu-Kusu or he might think I'm crazy or something.

"So your in high school?" he asked me, as the two of us walked, he was still holding his motor cycle.

"For the third time, yes" I said

He looked at me curiously "Are you going to Seiyo High?" he asked me

"As matter of fact, I am, why do ask?"

"I'll be going there starting next week" he said with a smile, "By the way, my name is Ryo Mashiro, a second year student in high school"

Did he just say…. MASHIRO?!

**Lyka: I think this chapter is a bit short**

**Nagihiko: Then why did you end it there? **

**Lyka: Because I wanted to leave a cliffhanger! ^_^**

**Rima: and they say i'm the evil one  
**

**Lyka: Anyways, please review! ^_^ I can't wait to read them! :D And thanks so much for reading!!!! I'll put up the second chapter as soon as I can! :D **


End file.
